


Fire Tiger

by SubtleNinja



Category: VIXX
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtleNinja/pseuds/SubtleNinja
Summary: None





	Fire Tiger

The Fire Tiger is a beloved creature. Many wish to own him. He has yet to be captured. The Fire Tiger is fierce and intense, full of passion and love. He is also ferocious and dangerous. Many love the Fire Tiger, however, the Fire Tiger has yet to give his love to another. Be patient and kind, sweet and strong and the Fire Tiger will come to you. Shine a little brighter than the other flowers and you will find yourself with LEO, the Fire Tiger.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short blurb prompted by a photo. It's cheesy but it works for me.


End file.
